


romantic disaster

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, surprise? Wanna marry me? You okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	romantic disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



> This is for who asked for _Jensen's ready to propose when a snafu with the ring happens and Jared may or may not break off a tooth due to where the ring was placed for the romantic surprise. Romantic disaster with a happy ending._ Hope you like it, babe! I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 9 ;)
> 
> Has BACKGROUND Tyler/Dylan! Just letting you know.

A romantic surprise is what it was supposed to be – an emergency dentist trip is what it ended up as. 

Jensen had laid out the finest china, had cooked Jared’s favorite dishes and his absolutely favorite desert (catering to the raging sweet tooth his boy had), and had actually cleaned the apartment they shared. The two of them had talked about forever and talk had even come up of getting engaged pretty soon, but it had been put on hold so they could save up. It’s not like it would be a total surprise because marriage had always been the end game about six months into their relationship. It was just a matter of when.

Dinner went without a hitch, both of them laughing and talking and having a general air of happiness around them. Jensen had originally considered hiding the ring in the wine, but could only think of Jared choking on it and or seeing it when he went to go take a sip.

Hours were spent on the red velvet cake and it looked amazing. Jensen had perfected the recipe over the past few years, Jared making the best critic and taste tester he had on hand. 

Jensen waited with trepidation as Jared took a bite, and the glowing smile he got was definitely worth the time spent in the kitchen and hiding the ring. Jared then went at the cake like he was an animal and before Jensen could warn him to slow down, Jared yelled in pain, clutching his jaw.

“Ow! What the fuck?” 

At least Jensen thought that’s what Jared said. Jared looked down at his plate and slowly widened his eyes as he saw the ring there. Still holding his mouth, he pulled the ring off the crumbs on his plates and met Jensen’s eyes.

“Uh, surprise? Wanna marry me? You okay?”

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen and gave the ring to Jensen to quickly wipe off and place on Jared’s finger. Jared seemed to admire it for a second before the pain apparently sunk in because he started whining a little like he did every time there was something wrong with his teeth.

“I think I chipped it,” is what Jensen interpreted from Jared’s muffling. And oh shit. 

“You’re a menace,” Jensen told him ignoring Jared’s petulant, “It’s your fault,” as he quickly texted Tyler and asked if they could get an emergency consult – the benefit of your best friend being a dentist. Tyler thankfully agreed and the two of them made their way to Tyler’s office, Jensen ignoring Jared’s wailing the whole time. Jensen had figured out, after all their time together, how to differentiate between true pain and whining for attention. 

“Seriously?” was the first thing Tyler said when he saw Jared’s hand clutching his jaw, the silver glinting in the light. “I should have expected this when you told me the plan, Jen, we could have prepared better. You know Dylan bet me this would end in a medical problem in some way?”

“Well Dylan should have warned me,” was the only reply Jensen had and he ignored Jared’s mock affronted expression. 

Tyler examined Jared and announced that there would be no surgery or anything necessary, which Jensen had assumed, only some painkillers, a small chip in his canine tooth, and a hilarious story they could tell their grandkids. 

They both profusely thanked Tyler and told him to apologize to Dylan on their behalf. Tyler winked and said Dylan would make him say sorry for running out on him another way and both Jared and Jensen wrinkled their nose at that. Not that they were any better, but that was them. 

On the car ride home, Jared broke the comfortable silence.

“My answer’s yes, you know.”

Jensen looked over at him.

“Yes to what?”

“To marrying you.”

A warm buzz fills up Jensen’s belly because although he knew, it’s nice to hear it.

“I figured, what with you putting on the ring and all.”

“You’re lucky I think sarcasm is a good look on you, Jensen,” Jared told him and Jensen smiled at him, putting his hand over Jared’s where it was resting on his thigh.

“I am.”


End file.
